


The Party Magician

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Rosie is going to a birthday party.  John has told Sherlock not to spoil the magic.





	The Party Magician

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge, prompt 'Magic'

"It's a child’s birthday party with a magician,” John Watson said. “I don’t think you really need to tell Rosie what she should be looking out for. Let her enjoy the magic while she can.”

Sherlock huffed. “It’s never too early to learn about subterfuge. I was younger than she is when we went to see a magician one Christmas, and Mycroft made sure I was aware of all the tricks he would employ.”

John sighed. “That doesn’t surprise me at all. At least make sure she understands not to give the secrets away to the other children.”

Rosie had come into the room without John hearing her. “It’s okay, Daddy,” she said. “I know it’s an exercise in observing and not just seeing. I’m going to count all the tricks he uses.”

“There you are,” Sherlock said with a smug grin. “Nothing to worry about.”

***

John and Sherlock went together to collect Rosie after the party. Outside the house there was a police car, its blue lights flashing.

John turned to Sherlock and glared at him.

“What?” Sherlock said. “It’s nothing to do with me.”

As they walked up the path to the front door, Sally Donovan saw them. “You’ve been bringing her up well,” she said.

John looked at Sherlock, who shrugged his shoulders.

The front door was opened, and they saw two police officers standing in the hallway. The parents of the child whose party it had been were looking harassed, and the other parents, collecting their own children, looked animated.

Rosie came hurtling towards them. “I remembered what you said, Uncle Sherlock,” she said. “And how you showed me flexagons could be used for a magic wallet. So, when the magician invited someone to come up and check his wallet I went up and flexed it and a credit card was revealed. Only it turned out to be Shayla’s Daddy’s card, and then I flexed it again and another card fell out, which didn’t belong to the magician either.”

Sherlock looked proud and John looked vaguely embarrassed. 

“Right, well, get your coat and we can go home,” John said.

They were halfway home when Rosie suddenly said, “Oh no, I didn’t get my party bag.”

“I think Shayla’s parents may have been rather pre-occupied,” John said.

With a flourish, Sherlock produced one from his coat pocket. “It’s okay,” he said, “I magicked one away for you!”


End file.
